Imperio
by Asiant y Uriel
Summary: Hola bienvenidos, este es un pobre intento de recrear lo que fue creado hace mucho tiempo.. lo continuaremos cuanod tengamos tiempo


La historia

Capitulo I

En un principio

Introducción.

Por Uriel.

Hola buenas, Bienvenidos a esta primera reseña de la historia de La Leyenda de las Doce Gemas. En primer lugar. Esto no es un secuela de la Leyenda de las Doce Gemas, sino más bien una precuela. En esta pequeña(Espero que sea pequeña) reseña. Hablaremos de los principales acontecimientos de nuestra querida historia(Así fue como empezó este peque monstruo) que fue creciendo a pasos insospechados, ya que a los largo de casi seis años Asiant y su servidor nutrimos a nuestros personajes con el soplo de la inspiración, siendo notable el gran plagio de series de televisión que en su momento me desesperaron. Asiant se disculpa por eso diciendo que era joven y muy impresionable.

Desde un principio fueron dos, los principales personajes, en ellos recayó el peso, y casi nunca faltaron en toda la saga de Leyenda, aunque durante un tiempo José Zeyva se hizo el perdido, la historia no era la misma sin él. Fueron muchas las tramas y subtramas de leyenda, porciones enteras fueron borradas a propósito u olvidadas por nosotros. La principal razón es porque el argumento es una vil copia de alguna serie de Televisión, que por razones obvias omitiremos.

Este es sin duda un vil intento de mi parte por hacer una recopilación y escribirlo como se debe hacer. De hecho se supone que el argumentista soy yo. Claro que Asiant era el dibujante.

Esta es una sorpresa que no esperaban, Leyenda o mejor dicho La historia fue planeada como un comic. En eso tiempos en que Asiant y su servidor eran jóvenes y con mucho tiempo libre, se dedicaron de lleno a crear un universo, sin embargo muchas veces peleábamos por el control y además porque la historia no se saliera de control, (Créame pasó muchas veces) Y a veces cuando las cosas no nos gustaban eliminábamos con unas solas palabras semana e incluso meses de trabajo y sudor. Las temibles palabras eran. "Olvidalo, no me gusta.. empecemos de nuevo.. desde que parte.. desde allí.. ok"

Si.. esos si que fueron tiempos muy alegres.. los mejores tiempos creativos fueron esos... a pesar de que todo estuvo en manos de unos párvulos que no tenían la menor idea de lo que hacían, ni en lo que se embarcaban.

En la vida real todo empezó una soleada tarde el 13 de Diciembre de 19XX, de hecho era medio día y ambos acabamos salir de la escuela. Ninguno de los dos se conocía. Fue debido a ciertas circunstancias especiales que nos conocimos, en primera, físicamente no nos parecemos, pero de cierta manera en ese entonces nuestra forma de hablar y comportamiento, válgame hasta caminábamos casi igual.

Debido a eso muchas personas nos preguntaban si éramos parientes, incluso a Asiant le pusieron mi apodo más Jr. Fue algo muy extraño, para ambos, sin embargo esos días saliendo de clases, yo estaba en un tienda cercana a la escuela comiendo no sé que golosina y en esos momentos pasó Asiant, lo vi pasar, un poco después lo alcancé en mi bicicleta, me lo encontré caminando despacio, de hecho allí me le quedé viendo desde la tienda, porque era el mismo paso que yo usaba cuando iba pensando.

De hecho cuando me le acerqué comenzamos una pequeña conversación, que se fue alargando y alargando y alargando hasta que llegue a su casa, nos despedimos, le prometí regresar a las cinco de la tarde.

Desde de ir a la casa y recibir un regaño por llegar tarde a comer, hice la tarea(Eso ni yo me la creo) y poco después fui a casa de Asiant, claramente paseamos en bicicleta un rato, rápidamente reasumimos la conversación donde nos quedamos. Y cual era la conversación.

Que muchas series de animación gringas tenían buenas ideas, solo que de plano las echaban a perder. Fue en una de esas que coincidimos en otra cosa, coleccionábamos la misma revista, Karmatrón y los Transformables. Y de allí y después de discutirlo un poco empezamos a pensar en una idea medio loca.

La creación de nuestra propia historia.

En un principio el proyecto comenzó lento y casi sin fuerza, creamos a dos personajes principales y empezamos la tormenta creativa, todo en un mismo día.

Al día siguiente el proceso cobró fuerzas, insospechadas y lentamente se estableció la trama y nuestra gran aventura comenzó.

La trama fue la siguiente, LA CONQUISTA.

Y empezamos nuestra historia de una manera un poco extraña, como si la historia buscará a dos incautos y los inspira a crear. Y así comenzamos de una manera segura.

Continuara cuando tengamos tiempo

Atte

Uriel.


End file.
